Lunch
by That's Real Magic
Summary: Sakura decided she was going to surprise her husband with a impromptu lunch date. NaruSaku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Goddamn it wouldn't it be better if I did?**

* * *

 **Lunch**

* * *

Sakura's head bobbed as she moaned around his shaft, her glorious lips swallowing up more of him with each drop of her head.

His hands clasped the armrests of his chair as he leant back and a slow groan eased out of him.

Sakura shifted on her knees, coming up higher so her hand could play with his balls, twirling at the underside slowly as her tongue mirrored the motion. A slow circle of burning covering his tip, his head trembling in her lips as she looked up at him.

Lime green eyes shone with lusty satisfaction, as his head was released from her lips, gentle and teasing kisses suckling in their place as the pinkette made soft, pleased sounds. Pale precum slipping over her lips as she pumped him slowly, dabbing her tongue against his tip.

'Sakura,' he groaned lowly, trying his hardest to keep his voice down.

'Mmm?' Sakura kissed down his shaft in slow suckling kisses that burned desperately as her lips made wet contact with each inch of him until she was at his base. She looked up at him with a coy smile, her long hair falling down on her top and over his knees. 'Something wrong Naruto? Want me to stop?'

'No!' Naruto all but shouted before biting down on his lip.

Sakura ran a lone finger up and down his shaft with a mock thoughtful look on her face. 'Are you sure? I can if you want, I don't mind.'

He quivered and groaned, Sakura's finger tickling gently as it moved back down his shaft, finding the sensitive bit between his length and balls that made his member bounce. 'Please don't stop.'

Sakura sighed and kissed his tip gently, pushing her hair up into a loose ponytail and smirked when she caught him staring. 'Since you asked so nicely.'

Planting more sinfully sweet kisses around the swell of the mushroom tip, running her tongue under the glands so slowly it was almost as painful as it was pleasurable.

'Kami,' Naruto groaned, his eyes clenching as Sakura's lips and tongue were joined by her nails, tickling around his base as she made teased him some more. 'Fuck Sakura-chan.'

'Shhh,' she whispered as she kissed back down his shaft, her nails tickling under his balls as pressure started to build around his base. 'You don't lock your office door remember _Hokage-sama_?'

 _Fuck_ , he thought sharply as Sakura's lips tugged playfully at his balls, her palms pushing his thighs as far apart as his office chair would allow. His trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles making it harder.

How he wished she'd just pull them off him but he knew that wouldn't happen when Sakura was like this. He may be the one feeling like he was in heaven but Sakura was totally in control.

He was just the lucky bastard she was playing with.

Sakura's tongue ran the full length of his shaft, lapping over the swell of his head and giving it suckling kisses as she made soft little sighs. 'You're so big _Hokage-sama_.'

He groaned, biting his bottom lip as Sakura's beautiful mouth encompassed his tip, the tantalising feeling of her tongue wrapping and unwrapping around the much teased mushroom as she moaned low and long. The muffled vibrations ran through him and he swore he went cross eyed with the feel of it.

Then she started sucking, her eyes glued to his as she sucked just the tip, moaning some more as she took a little more of him in her mouth, sucking and humming as her own eyes fluttered shut and she started to bob in between sucks.

His hand went to the top of her head as it dipped lower and lower until he could have sworn all of his was in her mouth.

Pulling her lips back up him, causing a pulse in him that thrummed against her tongue and edged the ever rushing climax, Sakura looked up at him and the image of her with his dick in her mouth nearly rushed him to the limit.

She didn't stop until her lips were back at his tip and she dragged her head away from his tip. His hand slipping away from her hair as she mock-sighed. 'What did I tell you Naruto?'

'Look, don't touch.' His hands went back to rest on the arms of his chair and he blushed as Sakura smiled.

'Good boy,' Sakura said as she covered his tip with kisses, pausing with his tip, glistening with her saliva, against her full lips. 'Leave them there or I will never do this again. Understood?'

'But I just – _fuck_ ,' Naruto started before cutting off and clenching his eyes shut. Sakura's fingers tickling at his base as he throbbed against her skilled fingers.

'Never Naruto. No more surprises. Not for your birthday, not for my birthday, not even for our anniversary.' She tickled up his shaft, languishing in the bounce that came from his rock hard member at her fast fingers. 'Am I understood?'

An empty threat if he'd ever heard one, Sakura loved pulling stuff like this on him. His flustering at each new adventurous thing she came up with was one of her favourite parts of their sex life.

One of his too. Because while it would never be _never_ Sakura would hold off on it until she literally couldn't resist surprising him any longer. And that could be months, she was a stubborn as fuck woman and she was never more so than when proving a point.

So he nodded and did his best to keep his hands from grabbing at her hair and pulling, as she took his whole dick in swift bobs until she was kissing his base.

As if egged on by his submission to her, Sakura sucked on him harder and faster. Long sultry moans sending shivers of pleasure through his entire body after each long suck.

Delicious pressure built and built, Sakura's tongue running roughshod over his tingling tip, as he fought the urge to grab Sakura's head and use her mouth for his own release on his terms. If she kept up at this rate his heart would stop before he came.

It was too much and just as he felt his resolve weaken and his fingers start to itch, Sakura sped up again. Giving up on sucking, on tickling his balls and just bobbing her head up and down at a rate that her ponytail bounced almost loose of its tie, strands of her fringe already falling onto his naked thighs.

She moaned hungrily as he throbbed against her tongue, sucking one last time on all of him and the pressure that she'd been nurturing exploded upward and into her mouth.

He was briefly worried that he hadn't given Sakura any warning but then she'd started swallowing and he lost all ability to string thoughts together. His mind replaced with ecstatic explosions all over his tip. It felt like the pinkette was trying to swallow his dick and he honestly didn't think he'd care if she did.

Sakura released his dick, letting it bounce in it's still erect glory as drips of his climax darkened the dark pink, low-cut top Sakura was wearing, and smiled as she looked down smugly. 'Mmm.'

Naruto let his head loll back, his still throbbing member tingling as Sakura's tongue set to its tender cleaning. He had to clench his eyes as she made pleased noises, like she was eating a particularly tasty meal.

His head was spinning. Keeping his eyes closed was the only thing keeping him from passing out. He thought he might actually fall out of his chair if he opened his eyes before he came back to Earth.

So he was only vaguely aware of the ruffling somewhere nearby and barely registered when Sakura straddled him, her knees either side of his hips as her hands went to his hair, running through the blond mess as she pressed gentle but pointed kisses over his neck and jaw.

'Don't drift off yet Hokage-sama,' Sakura murmured against his half open lips, the feel of her breasts against his chest and the grind of her hips pressing him back into himself making his eyes flutter open. 'I brought you lunch.'

'What?' Naruto managed as he took in Sakura's naked shoulders, her long pink hair, now free of its tie, cascading down past her neck to where he knew it fell. Just at the small of her back. 'Where?'

She continued to grind against him as she closed the distance between their lips, her fingers clutching his hair as she pulled him down, moaning as his still sensitive head rubbed against her centre as she trailed a hand down to take his. 'Here,' she murmured through kisses.

Her hand guided his to where they were joined, pushing his palm to her heated flesh, the thin fabric of her thong pushed aside as she pushed his fingers down to run through her pubic hair, sodden with her excitement from moments before. 'You can touch,' she breathed into his mouth, her tongue following as she deepened the kiss, riding against his cupping palm.

He ran fingers up and down her lips, slow and tender as Sakura sighed into him, rocking gently with his teasing fingers. Soaked fingers ran up and down her pussy lips as Naruto swallowed more of her hitched breaths with kisses.

A moan danced between them as he slipped a slick finger inside her, Sakura's body pressing into him, her nipples grazing his chest as she reached around to unhook her bra. The flimsy fabric disappearing over the back of his chair as his eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts before she collapsed against him in a fresh moan filled kiss.

A second finger joined the first and Sakura rewarded him with a pitched moan, her whole body shuddering against him as she moaned into his shoulder and panted as he delved deeper, exploring her with his digits as her hips rolled to accommodate and enhance her pleasure.

She rocked back on him, her hips rolling her up and down his fingers, her palms resting on his knees as her breasts bounced lightly, head tilted back as her hair fell over her face and shoulders. It made him throb against the back of his hand.

She clenched around his fingers and gasped before her hand whipped down to stop his, leaning with a delighted moan to kiss him slow. 'No, Naruto, not with your fingers. I want this.'

He let her finger pass his lips as she ran the pad over his tongue, giving her finger a playful suck as she slowly removed herself from his lap, her thong falling back to cover her moist centre, as she inched backwards until her ass hit the edge of his desk. Her finger beckoning him as she moved.

Kicking off his trousers and boxers quick as possible, Naruto was on her, his fingers going to her long hair as her neck eased back into the hungry kiss they shared. Their tongues battling for dominance until Sakura levered them down onto his desk, scattering papers and files left and right as their bodies ground together and grunts became more primal than from effort. Hands grabbing at hair and much more fun places much lower.

Sakura's hips rolled as his whole hand ran up and down her clit before individual fingers plucked at her and circled it. Sakura bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly but when he eyes flickered open Naruto saw the ecstasy he was causing and it made him ache.

Wasting no time, Naruto's lips left hers to play along her neck, sucking on her pulse as the woman beneath him cooed and writhed against his fingers.

' _Naruto_ ,' Sakura breathed.

His lips trailed down, resisting the urge to spend more time nibbling and sucking her nipples. Fast little licks for each tender nub before moving lower still, her back still arched up as his lips crested her hip bones.

Needy fingers were already in his hair as his lips ghosted over her heat, through the black thong she was still wearing. The taste of her clung to his tongue and lips as he kissed and licked through the thin fabric, serenaded by her gentle, feverish moans.

The need to taste _her_ filled his mind, his fingers tugging aside the sodden material in his way and his lips making unrestrained contact with hers for the first time all day.

'Oh-oh!' Sakura whimpered before letting out a happy gasp as his tongue ran up and down her entrance, the feel of his tongue at her womanhood appearing to make her squirm against the desk, her thighs crashing against his ears every time he kissed in just the right place.

She tugged at his hair with one hand, perfunctory as it slipped back to playing with it, as he pulled back long enough to push her thighs apart, her legs bending into bows as he kept her thighs to the desk. Sakura's desire to be in control easing as he lapped at her, kissing her clit and sucking just a little as the woman moaned into her free hand.

Her hips bucking into his lips made him throb and Naruto suddenly found the black thong she'd been wearing unbearably in the way. He reached up to pull it away, fingers tracing up her thighs to her waist, and causing Sakura to sigh into the air happily.

But the hand in his hair tugged harder, bringing his gaze back to her face. Her eyes, burning with lime green lust, conveyed the message her mouth was too busy to attend to. A message he'd received countlessly and loved every time.

He wanted her completely naked before him? He best use his teeth to do it.

Holding her gaze the entire time, Naruto kissed his way back to the hem of her underwear, making sure to pay special attention to her clit, which rewarded him with the briefest of closed eyes, and took the hem of her thong in his teeth.

'Down,' she ground out. 'Slow.'

Doing as he was told, and still never taking his eyes off her, he pulled the underwear down by his teeth, the taste of her filling his mouth and enveloping his senses. He ached to be inside her. To take.

But that wasn't his choice this time. Next time though, he prayed.

He pushed her legs together when he couldn't get them down any further and Sakura complied, the black fabric passing her knees and falling down to the ground before either of them stopped to care.

Naruto let his eyes drop to the woman lain out before him. Naked, propped up on her elbows and spread out across his desk. Sweat coating her body in an alluring glistening that led down to between her glorious legs, beautiful darkened pink curls cresting his destination. He moved towards them, kissing slowly up her thigh, her head rocking back to let out a slow moan.

Her legs opened to him again, readily and expectantly as his lips took her clit and he sucked.

' _Mmmm_.' The moan was hard and sudden and hot. His tongue already delving in towards her core, past her lips as she collapsed back down on her back. Her fingers pushing his face further into her pussy.

Rolling and unrolling his tongue inside her, he could feel every twitch and shudder that he sent through her body, the feel of her legs writhing over his shoulders and her thighs wrapping around his head the only thing that brought him back from the depth of his lover.

Looping an arm around each taut thigh, Naruto wrenched Sakura's legs open and held them to the desk, the quivering of her muscle against his forearms spurring him on as he lost himself to her.

He was only vaguely aware of Sakura moving above him, her weight shifting on the desk making it creak and the flex of muscles under his grip all that he was conscious of. Moaning freely into her, Naruto delved deep, licking fast and short against her and then slow and long out when he needed to breathe. Kissing at her clit as he drew breath, and smiling as Sakura's moans danced into his ears.

Naruto repeated the motion, languishing attention into her with abandon as he started moving his whole head side to side, to get his tongue in deep, desperate to taste every inch of her.

'Close,' she shuddered above him, her body mirroring the sentiment as she all but throbbed from her lips to her toes. ' _Naruto_.'

He sped up his licks. Going harder as her hands left his hair to slump down on the desk, her body jutting up as she let her moans fly, her pussy thrumming under him as the first orgasm rocked through her with a strangled, shuddering groan that made his hardened length twitch.

The second one ripped more from her, her hands flying to her mouth to cover the scream he elicited as he searched harder and faster into more sensitive flesh. The intensity doubling with each fresh orgasm she rode out against his tongue.

It would be a lie if he said he knew how many times he'd made her cum, he'd lost count after the fourth one. He stopped when his jaw started to hurt and switched to kissing up and down her lips and clit. Her wetness coating his lips and tongue as Sakura slowly came around.

'Nngh,' she said. Her hands rubbing at her abused lips as he kissed her fingers when they got in his way and smiled at her. She returned the smile and sighed. 'Naruto, mmm. It _burns_.'

He pulled away and hovered above her, kissing sweetly as Sakura looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their bodies meeting gently as they kissed languidly.

'Thank you for my lunch Sakura-chan,' Naruto whispered against her lips. 'I could go for seconds it was so good.'

Sakura snorted and pushed him away gently, her fingers grazing his jaw as she sat up. Perched on the edge of the desk wearing only her wedding ring. He loved seeing her like that.

'Help me get my clothes _Hokage-sama_ ,' Sakura teased as she hopped down and pulled up her thong. 'I do actually have to be back at the hospital …' She looked at the clock on his desk and winced. 'Ten minutes ago, shit. Help me dress.'

Scooping up thrown and discarded clothes, pulling up his own boxers and trousers in good measure. Naruto helped Sakura put on her clothes, giving her ass a playful squeeze when she was pulling on her cream long shorts.

It had earned him a light swat and a gentle rub over his still present erection. He gave her another squeeze for good measure.

She was ready to leave in the space of five minutes and kissing him tenderly as he swept her into his arms for a proper goodbye.

'Mmm,' Naruto hummed, his fingers running patterns over her back. 'I was serious about seconds. I'm still hungry.'

Sakura blushed slightly and snorted into the next kiss. 'Then don't be late for dinner tonight. We'll have your favourite.'

Another slow, pointed kiss that she leaned into and Sakura slid out of his arms. 'Mmm, see you later Naruto. Don't start any wars without me.'

The blond snorted as she sauntered out of his office, his eyes glued to her hips as she waved to his perfectly oblivious secretary and blew Naruto a kiss, just as she went around the bend of the corridor and out of his sight.

'I didn't know your wife had stopped by Hokage-sama,' Izumo said with a chirpy smile. 'She must have come in while I was out on my lunch break.'

'Yeah,' Naruto said with a small grin. 'Sakura brought me something from home. We had a working lunch.'

'That's nice,' the man said as he took his own seat and picked up one of the many, many scrolls in his in tray. 'Did you two enjoy your meals?'

Naruto could still taste her on his tongue as he grinned and turned back into his office. 'I always do.'


End file.
